This invention relates to a pull-out faucet with a magnetic docking system. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel structure for releasably coupling a pull-out sprayhead to a faucet body.
Kitchen faucets and other faucets with pull-out sprayheads are known in the art. These pull-out sprayheads offer the user significant flexibility. Particularly, when the user pulls the sprayhead away from the faucet and into an “undocked” position, the user may direct water from the undocked sprayhead to a particular part of a sink, or even direct water from the sprayhead to regions remote from the sink, such as to a countertop.
Some current faucets with pull-out sprayheads have certain deficiencies. As but one example, after a certain period of time, the docking systems of these faucets provide inadequate force to move the sprayheads from their undocked positions to a fully docked position. A sprayhead/faucet combination that is not fully docked is not aesthetically appealing to either homeowners or their guests.
The known prior art pull-out faucets rely upon various means to retain the sprayhead within the spout, or to return a sprayhead to its docked position. These can include counterweights, magnets, compression springs, and others.
There is a need for an improved docking system that does not have the limitations or disadvantages of the prior docking systems.